The Fate of Time
by LannaMisho
Summary: "It's been five years Celibi! Please bring him back too me! Please…" MASSIVE SPOILERS. Don't even click if you haven't see 4ever. Oneshot.Yaoi, AshxSammy, lemon edited out.


Description: "It's been five years Celibi! Please bring him back too me! Please…" Yaoi, AshxSammy. MASSIVE SPOILERS don't even click if you haven't see 4ever. Oneshot.

AN: After watching pokémon 4ever again, I fell-fell-fell in love with that cute little Sammy. And after the _entire_ movie being… well, you know, I thought that I would go online and find a plethora of him and Ashy-boy doing the ditty… NOTHING! I found Daddyshipping (Which is the oldest age difference between human couples that I've ever danced with (to date)) but there is nothing involving his shota-self! Da hell? The kid is so cute! So I wrote this, for all the future 'me's out there!

(Originally this was a whole story, with time travel and mpreg, and all sort of fucky shit going down, but since, it became clear that I would never finish it if I tried, I cut it down to this oneshot, so there isn't any mpreg, or fucky-shit. But it's nice an' steamy~! Enjoy!)

Warning: Yaoi! Bit of angst, due to Ash's teenage hormones. Ooc. Swearing. … Whatever else you see…

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's beautiful!" Sammy exclaimed as the Butterfree fluttered around them. A light breeze shifted the air around him; gracefully combing through locks of his thick, but short brown hair, making the strands tickle the boy's neck.<p>

"It's amazing." The boy next to his replied. Ash Ketchum. Together the two of them sat side by side on a branch, altogether higher up then either of them should have dared climbed. Celebi flew around their heads excitedly, the small legendary letting out quick quips of joy. Pikachu sat to his trainers left, openly happy, but silent, as to not disturb the moment, for which Celibi had no care.

The sunrise cast a warm orange glow over the four of them, as they watched the mass of newly evolved Butterfree drift off into the morning light, disappearing into the day.

The two humans exchanged breathy smiles, their arms looped around each other's shoulders. The action, which should have caused them to fall from their perch, only seemed to stabilize them instead.

"I didn't expect to see something like this…" Sammy whispered, his head coming to rest on the others shoulder. He was far away from home. The boy was far away from his own time, having been brought there by Celibi out of fear. "I am… glad. I'm glad the I got to see it." He smiled. "I'm glad I got to come here. And that I got to meet you."

Ash smiled, the action brightening his whole face, as he pulled the younger closer. "I'm glad too." He admitted. They had only known each other for a short while, but they had already become the closest of friends. They had so much in common.

"Be-be?" Celibi asked, pausing before them. Big eyes observed their situation, before a small body plopped down, nuzzling between them, imposing on their closeness with instinctual longing.

Sammy simply laughed. "Yes. It's all thanks to you Celibi." He lifted the small grass type and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Celibi let out a cheer of happiness and flew around again. "Haha!" He broke the embrace just enough to look up. He wanted to see what expression Ash had. But he hadn't quite realized how close they were. His body jolted with surprise.

Ash looked at him with equal surprise, a simple blush coming to his cheeks as he noticed they were only inches apart. Then, very slowly, both nervous, and inexperienced, he lifted the hand that wasn't holding the young time traveler, and placed it on Sammy's cheek.

"Pika!" The electric type gasped, clutching his best friends jacket with both hands, lest he loose his balance.

Ash didn't notice. Neither of them noticed. Ash was too busy with the new softness his fingers had found, and Sammy staring into deep brown eyes that pulled him in. Slowly, Ash drew him closer, physically as well, asking permission silently. Sammy answered by closing his eyes as their lips came together.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and ultimately short. The touching skin tingled like tasting something tangy. Pikachu and Celibi watched, wide-eyed and innocent as the two trainers pulled apart, both flushed.

Ash pulled apart quickly out of shyness, grabbing the branch, and laughing off to the side. Sam equally turned away, a laugh breaking away from him like clouds he had somehow trapped inside. Their laughter delighted the pokémon, whom turned to their own from of celebration over the happiness, dancing with each other almost carelessly.

Sam risked a bashful glance at the elder, and caught him doing the same. Ash blushed darker, but grabbed his hand before either of them became too shy. "Sam." He began with startling conviction. "Stay with me."

Strong blue eyes widened. "What?" He asked confused.

Ash smiled wider. "If you stay here. If you cant get back somehow; stay with me. Come travel with me and Brock, and Misty. See the world; the future." He couldn't help the way his heart fluttered. He knew what it was. His first crush. And it felt wonderful.

Sammy's face lit up in a way that made warm laughter bubble in Ash's stomach again. "Yes." He answered quickly. "I would like that. I would like that very much." He wasn't surprised when Ash caught him in his arms.

Their moment didn't last long before it was interrupted by the voice of an older redhead. "Ash! Sam!" They pulled apart. "Where did you two go?"

They shared a secret sort of smile, Ash squeezing his hand once more. "We should get back." He whispered.

...

"Sam!" Ash shouted as he stared up at the young boy incased in green light. He could see his plan crumbling before him, and felt tears prickle at his eyes. The boy was going home. "We'll see each other again! I know we will!" He yelled, making sure that there was no way the other wouldn't hear him. "Promise!"

Sam smiled back at him. A smile mixed with mismatching feelings. "Goodbye!" He called back, as Celibis light enveloped him completely, and before Ash could prepare himself, they were both gone. (1)

...

Ash shot out of his sleep with a cry.

Pikachu jumped, having been asleep almost on his shoulder. "Pi-pi-pi?" His high voice a mass of concern and alarm.

Ash sat up in his sleeping bag, panting, looking around as though he could find the ghost from his past waiting for him. Then his head dropped into his hands. He felt tears well up again. "Sam…" He whispered with a longing that would startle anyone. "Sammy… why…"

"Pi?" Pikachu called, crawling into his trainers lap. He could feel the boy's distress and offered his support in the most obvious way that he could. "Pi-pi-pi…"

Ash looked at him startled. "Oh. Pikachu. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The small pokémon touched his cheeks and he realized that he had failed to keep the tears in check as he'd thought. He quickly tried to scrub them away. "Sorry…"

Pikachu sat there waiting. The tears came faster, as Ash found his emotions harder and harder to ignore.

"Why him?" He whispered, closing his eyes tight. He could see Sam's bright face so clearly in his head; feel his mouth against his lips. His first kiss given to a mysterious time traveler from forty years in the past. The only kiss they'd shared, and it had been such a soft one…

It had been nothing like the kisses he'd shared with Ricky the last time they'd run into each other, or the ones with his ex-rival who he'd known forever. It was a simple one. Between two near-strangers…

And it had outshined all the rest.

'Why after all these years…' Ash wondered. 'Why can't I stop feeling like this?' He pulled the pokémon into a gentle embrace and earned a happy-cry.

"Cha!"

It had been five years, almost too the day that he had met Sam in that sacred hidden forest. And since the day he had disappeared, Ash had searched for him. To find out whom he had grown up to be. Every time he heard the name 'Sam' he would investigate. He would ask around and check pictures when people invited them in. He knew the boy was in his fifties, quite possibly married with children, grandchildren, but he didn't care.

"I just want to see him Pikachu. Just once. I'm sure that would be enough." He shivered. The little boy he'd known long ago, and for only a few days, hand managed to steal his heart as well.

...

Dawn looked at him like he'd lost his mind, which in her eyes, he probably had. "You're going where?" She exclaimed, the very idea preposterous to her.

Ash finished packing up his tent, then hoisted his bag onto his back. "I'm going back to Johto."

"But Ash!" She yelled, looking at Brock for help. He was silent as he had been all morning, working on breakfast. "We can't go all the way back to Johto! What about your next gym battle?"

Ash shook his head. " 'We' aren't going anywhere. This is something that I have too do myself." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I wont take that long. When I get back to town, I'm going to call Liza and ask her to bring my Charizard." Pikachu scrambled onto his shoulder. Ash didn't even consider food; he had to get to the forest.

"But Ash…" the girl began, before slowly trailing off. Piplup chirped at Ash, annoyed.

"I'll be back before you know it." He promised, turning to leave.

"He won't be there."

Ash froze, turning to face the pokémon breeder, who was testing his stew. The words cut him deep for reasons that they shouldn't, but mostly because they were true.

Once Brock was satisfied with the taste, he looked back at Ash. "He won't be there." He repeated knowingly. "He never is. You do this every year Ash. How-?" He stopped, his shoulders sagging. "How long do you plan to hold on? How long are you going to put yourself through this?"

Ash looked away sharply. "You couldn't understand Brock…!"

"Ash, this isn't healthy. You don't know what you look like every time you come back. You're making yourself sick!"

"Shut up!" Ash yelled.

Pikachus cheeks sparked at the anger he felt from the raven. "Pika!"

Ash clenched his hands into fists. "You don't know! You don't know anything!" He turned and fled into the woods, leaving them both behind.

"Ash!" They cried.

The young pokémon trainer ran as fast as he could, though the terrain and his tears. Why didn't Brock understand? He had been there. He had met him. Saw how special he was. Why didn't he want him back as well? 'Why only me?' He wondered. 'Why him?'

They made it back to the town by the end of the day, and Ash placed a call to Liza in Charicific Valley, before clonking out for the night. The next morning, he ran outside and found her waiting for him. "Hey Ash."

"Liza!" He yelled happily. And behind her was- "Charizard!" The dragon-type roared in greeting, shooting flames into the sky.

Ash ran up to greet his old friend. "Charizard! You've gotten so big! Haha! How have you been?" Charizard responded with a growl that sounded annoyed, but made no move to stop his trainer from harassing him. "Thanks so much for bringing him, Liza!"

"Hey, no problem. You sounded pretty desperate over the phone." She crossed her arms. "He's gotten really strong. Practically taken over the valley."

"I'm not surprised." Ash said, as his pokémon nuzzled him, knocking his hat off. "Haha! Charizard!" He picked up his hat, and turned to the pokémon, his demeanor becoming sadder. "Charizard, I need you to fly me too Arborville as fast as you can. Do you think you can manage it?"

The dragon let out another proud roar, and Ash wasted no time scrambling onto his back. "Be careful with whatever you're doing." Liza warned, but made no effort to stop him.

He nodded. "I will. All right, Charizard! Fly!" Two wings fanned out, followed by two powerful legs pushing off from the ground, and then they were airborne.

It took longer then Ash would have liked to reach the forest, but at the same time, even a single second had been too long. Everything looked different from the air, but they did manage to locate the little village of hidden tree houses.

"Hey!" Called a familiar voice as they landed.

"It's Diana." Ash reminded himself, before telling Charizard to go do as he wished, and the he would whistle when he needed him. As the pokémon flew away, he turned to face the young, blue-haired women and her grandmother. "Hi." He greeted.

They waved. "You're back again?"

"Just for a little while." Ash promised.

"You'd better come by for a visit when you're finished." They said. "And remember to listen for the voice of the forest!"

"I know." He promised, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I know… come on Pikachu. He'll be here this time. I know it."

"Pika!" The yellow mouse agreed. This was important to his trainer. He would be there to be optimistic, and supportive the whole time. Then, when it proved to be fruitless, he would be there for comfort, as always.

Ash ran the memorized path to the forest shrine, where he had first met Sam. It was as abandoned as it always was. He felt his chest tighten again, as it did every year, but ignored it. Clinging to the frail strand of hope that he harbored, he raced all the way to the lake of life. The lake that had been so important to Celibi and the final place Ash had seen Sam.

It too was vacant.

Ash's spirit sank as his little strand of hope broke again. He knew it didn't make sense. He knew it was childish to believe that Sam would be there, but for five years, every year on that day, he would be there. Waiting, praying, for just a glimpse of the boy. That was all.

Ash clenched his fists, his body trembling with sadness that wracked him. Why? Why couldn't he see him? He ran forward, into the water. Pikachu waited on the bank, watching him as he ran through the water, stopping when it was about knee high.

"Celibi!" He yelled into the empty, darkening sky. His eyes burned with tears that would soon fall again. "Celibi please! Please! Give him back too me! Give Sam back!" The air was quiet and still. His desperate voice had startled the forest into silence. "It's been five years Celibi! Please bring him back too me! Please…" He dropped to his knees as his plea went unanswered, not caring about the cold water that splashed around him. "Sammy…" He hung is head and cried.

Pikachu waited as the sun set, watching his trainer patiently, and waiting for him to calm down. The boy had always been a little over emotional when it came to maters of the heart. Weather it was parting ways with a friend or seeing a new one… but for the missing youth that he was so in love with, it was little surprise how he acted. It hurt him deeply and Pikachu understood. Round eyes closed tightly as he whispered his own prayer, that the legendary would grant the boy his happiness.

When the suns last light vanished behind the trees Ash stopped crying. He was all cried out. The cold water chilled him to the bone, but he made no effort to move. Not until his best friend swam out to him and touched his shoulder.

"Pika-pi." He whispered reassuringly.

Ash looked at him and forced a smile. "Oh, Pikachu. You must be worried about me." He stood up, lifting Pikachu with him and carrying him to the shore, brushing the water off as he went. "I'm all right… Maybe Brock is right. I'm just making myself sick." He sat on the bank and held his pokémon close. He was so thankful for the electric type. He knew it was Pikachus presence that had helped his through that ever-growing heartache. Brock had come with him the first year, but he didn't know. It was Pikachu that was always there for him, who managed to do just what he needed. "Do you think that I should just give up?"

Pikachu didn't answer, but looked at him. He didn't know the right answer. That was up to his trainer.

Ash smiled, wiping his face on his sleeve, which didn't help since it was already wet. "I just have too look harder. If I had just thought to ask for his full name…"

After another few minutes of sitting there, he stood up. Pikachu ran around his feet. The anniversary was over. It was time to resume their journey.

"Come on Pikachu. Diana wants to see us before we leave." He turned his back on the lake, forcing the old memories into the back of his mind, and started towards the edge of the forest.

But he didn't make it far, as a clear, calming, ghost-like hum rang out. A sound that made his skin jump as he froze in place. It echoed though the forest like a dream, the leaves on the tree glowing green as it touched them, a white light rippling through them with each beat...

It was the Voice of the Forest.

Ash spun around as a blinding light appeared over the lake. His heart raced. "Celibi…"

Something appeared in the light as it faded, and Ash watched in almost disbelief as a young man descended into the lake just a few feet from him. The young man he had been seeing in his dreams for five years. His arms wrapped around a small green legendary. Brown hair, blue eyes… a soft smile that illuminated his face when his eyes landed on Ash after so long.

"Ash." He said warmly, his feet touching the ground as the last of the light vanished.

"Sam…" Ash gasped, his voice cracked with emotion. "Sam!" He ran forward and grabbed him, almost sending them both into the water. "Sam, Sammy, Sammy...!"

Sam returned the embrace with a relieved laugh, tears sliding over his own cheeks. "Ash, I-! Oh Ash, I didn't think that it would work…!"

Ash pulled him closer, making Celibi complain about being squished. Ash whispered some halfhearted apologue, creating just enough space between them for the little grass type to squirm his way out. Then they embraced properly.

"I came here in my time." Sam whispered, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy, and fisting them in the back of his vest. "I do every year. I do… hoping I can see you again." Ash felt his heart climb into his throat, and restrict his airway. "This time, I found Celibi, and I begged him to bring me back." He laughed again. "I thought I would have to find you. But here you are…"

'Waiting for you…' He thought, pulling back, this time to get a good look at the boy he hadn't seen in so long. Sam was a little older. It had been five years for him too. He'd grown, thought not as much as Ash had. Ash had gained that inch that he had been lagging in, an another to bypass him. His features were a little sharper, his eyes a little more mature, still wearing strange, old-fashioned clothes (although different from the one he had been wearing), and his hair was a little shorter. However it was still Sam. And he was so beautiful.

"I've missed you…" Ash whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Sammy flinched away, but grabbed his hand and returned it before Ash could come to the wrong conclusion. "Ash, you're freezing!" He finally noticed the vest under his hands was damp, and the water that was soaking into his own clothes. "What have you been doing?"

"Waiting for you." He admitted.

Sammy smiled fondly. "Oh Ash…" He pulled him to the shore, and unscrewed the cap of his strange poke ball. "Go Charizard!"

A Charizard appeared before them, lying down like he had been asleep, but had one eye open to observe the situation. Sammy pulled Ash over and made him sit down against the pokémon side, the flaming tail moving close to them. "I won't have you getting sick." Sam told him, pulling a blanket out of his bag and draping it over him.

Ash just looked at him. It felt surreal. That Sam was there. Kneeling next to him, rummaging through his bag looking for something else that could warm him. It was almost like he'd never even left. Ash felt for a moment like that was the case; like nothing had happened at all in the time they had been apart.

Until Sam stood up to leave, and Ash grabbed his wrist, almost tackling him to keep him from going. "Sam!"

The boy blinked, looking down shyly. "I'm going to get some wood. You need a real fire."

Ash smiled, and gently pulled him forward. Sam didn't fight, until he was eventually pulled against Ash's chest. "That's alright… You can keep me warm tonight."

Sam blushed, nodding against him slowly. They weren't twelve anymore. They were older, and the thoughts that ran through their minds were a little different. Sam pulled at the blanket until it was wrapped around him as well.

They sat like that, in the glow of the poke-flame for a few minutes. They were wet, and it was late, but they were so comfortable in each other's arms. Sammy shifted, pressing even closer, his face tilting up. "Ash…?" The would-be Pokémon-Master shuddered as warm breath ghosted his neck. "Please… I've waited for five years… would you kiss me again?"

Ash didn't wait a moment to answer that perfect request. He pressed his lips to the smaller boys. It was harder then their first, but just as innocent. Like there was nothing at all in the world besides that one little action. Ash pulled back with a grin, and kissed him again.

Their third was harder still. Their forth, was deepened by the time traveler. His lips parted just slightly and Ash was the one to pull away. His hormonal mind was suddenly filled with dirty thoughts that honestly surprised him. Sammy turned scarlet and looked away shyly. Ash swallowed, but lifted the boy's sweet face and kissed him, parting their lips.

Even in his dreams where Sammy had returned to him, Ash's thoughts had been relatively innocent. Sammy had still been the young boy that had left. He wasn't that boy anymore. Ash could feel it. The body that pressed against his, the arms that wrapped around his neck as they became more passionate. Sammy was a young man.

*Edited*

The boy pushed into his arms and they embraced. "Ash. Ash, I love you so much. More then anything." Ash kissed him, and closed his eyes, holding him tightly.

"I love you so much Sammy. I'm never going to let you go again…"

Sam closed his eyes, and dropped his head. He was vaguely aware of a loss of contact, then the blanket being pulled over them.

"Sam?"

He didn't reply to Ash's soft tone, but snuggled closer.

"Before I forget… Wha-" He yawned. "-aaaat's your full name?" His head shifted in the grass. His neck would hurt in the morning, but he couldn't have been more content.

Sam kissed his chest softly; unknowingly making the others heart soar. "My name is Samuel, Ash." He relaxed. "Samuel Oak."

"Oak…" Ash whispered blissfully, before becoming stiff. "Pro-!" He sat up and looked at him wide eyes.

Sam blinked startled. "Ash…? Is something wrong?"

A sound escaped his mouth as he stared startled. That boy, the love of his life… Professor Oak? He touched his face gently, and the sound became a chuckle. There was a slight resemblance. "Sammy…haha…" He kissed him. "You really should have told me before." Five years, and he had only been a phone call away. But it didn't matter. He had Sammy now and he wasn't letting go.

He lay back down and pulled him close. "I'll tell you in the morning." He promised. "I love you."

Sammy closed his eyes, and they both fell asleep before he could even reply.

…

"Bebe."

Sam opened his eyes, still wrapped in his lover's arms. He rolled over gently, and looked at the green legendary. His heart squeezed. "No." He whispered. "Please…let me wake him up. Let me take him with me."

The legendary looked at him.

Sammy cried. "Please…" He begged, but the pokémon wasn't saying no. He was talking to himself. He couldn't take Ash away from his friends and family. Away from his dreams, away from his pokémon, away from everything he knew. "Please." He sobbed, shaking.

Celibi didn't look any different, but two tears streamed out of his eyes. The sky turned green. He could not leave the boy there, or take the other with them. More so, allowing them that moment together had been cruel. And any more would be cruller. Because they could no be together. Not in that lifetime. But his friend had seemed so desperate that he'd given in. Seeing him now… he regretted it.

"Bebe." He called again.

Sammy winced, before slowly pulling himself out from Ash's arms. The raven was not a light sleeper, but he wouldn't awake then no matter what. It was fate. Sam knelt beside him, clutching his body, missing the warmth, missing Ash. "I'll wait." He whispered. "Forty years, fifty… I promise, I wait to see you again." The tears fell on his naked body.

He returned his Charizard to it's pokeball, and pulled on still damp clothes that had not been laid out properly to dry. Then he knelt back down and kissed Ash, once on the lips, too gently for him to awake him anyways.

"I will always love you…" He whispered.

Then he walked to the water. Celibi took his hand just like the time before, but Sammy didn't take his eyes off the boy for a second. So the pokémon simply lifted him up, and they disappeared back in time.

Alone beneath the blanket that would be his only physical reminder of that night, Ash began to shiver from the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>*Spazm<strong>* I had to end it sadly, Because it was the only way I could have it make sense for a oneshot. Damn, I cant believe that I wrote that! M rated pokémon yaoi fic… it's just so wrong…

(1) That is totally what they said in the movie… DON"T GO CHECK! What? Don't you believe me?

Tell me what you think! I want to know that I'm not the only Sammy fan out there.

Pokémon © Not me.


End file.
